The present invention relates generally to the field of digital images, and more particularly to the recognition of people in, and automatic distribution of, digital images, using location data and facial recognition.
Digital imaging has become increasingly popular as more and more electronic devices come standard with built-in, high quality digital image capturing equipment. Any person who takes a digital image, hereafter labeled with the generic terms “photographer” or “user”, often enjoys sharing the image they have taken with the people in the image, through such ways as social media, email, or texts. However, it is generally up to the photographer to manually determine, each time, such things as who is in the image, who they would like to share the image with, and how they want to share the image.